Teaching a Justu less kid
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: Just an Improvised side story I'm doing Till I can get a new hard drive for my laptop since the current one is on the process of dying.


**Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT Are all owned by FUNImation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. also Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Hayato Date Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, and Viz Media. Please support the official releases.**

Chapter 1: A Surprising Visit!

It was a bright shining day In a small Village hidden in the leaves. People walking around Kids Over at the Ninja Academy As they were running around as a few kids were picking on another boy as he Couldn't do any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. "You know what they call you?" ,One boy asked.

"N-no." ,A boy shiny black hair, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows long hair and fastened in a braid as he had tears in his eyes from being picked on by the others.

"Dork Lee!" ,The boys chanted as the Boy with the bowl cut runs off crying

"Lee get back here!" ,His instructor yelled for him to get back in line.

At the entrance in the Village an old bald man with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard wearing sunglasses and a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. with one hand on his back and the other holding a cane was walking up to the entrance as he was stopped by the two guards.

"Who are you?" ,One guard asked.

"Are you a friend or foe?" ,The other asked.

"My name is Master Roshi." ,Master Roshi Answered as he shows them his I.D.

"You mean the king of Martial Arts?" ,Both of the guards asked in surprize.

"I'm him." ,Master Roshi Answered

"And what do we owe the Pleasure to your Visit?" ,One Guard asked.

"I'm just here to visit an old friend. Hiruzen Sarutobi." ,Master Roshi replied.

"Oh, you mean Lord 3rd Hokage." ,The other guard said.

"Oh, I see He's now the 3rd Hokage." ,Master said as he stroked his long white beard.

"You want us to take you to him?" ,One guard asked.

"No thanks.", Master Roshi asked.

"Alright go on ahead." ,The other guard asked as Master Roshi walked into the Village as he sees a Small boy behind a building sniffing from crying as he stops right at the boy as the Young boy looks up at him.

"Hello, There." ,Master Roshi greeted.

"H-hello." ,The young boy replied as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Is Something wrong?" ,Master Roshi asked.

"Just some boys were picking on me Because I can't do any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and my Taijutsu isn't any good." ,The young boy replied.

"Oh, Hmm" ,Master Roshi said stroking his beard.

"You're going to pick on me too aren't you?" ,The boy asked.

"No, It's not that." ,Master Roshi replied as the young boy nods. "Would you like to Accompany me to The 3rd Hokage's place?" ,Master Roshi asked.

"S-sure" ,The Boy replied as he stands up.

"I'm Roshi." ,Master Roshi introduced himself to the Young boy.

"I'm Rock Lee." ,Lee replied.

"It's nice to meet you Lee." ,Master Roshi said as he Walks to the Hokage's office.

"It's nice to meet you too Roshi." ,Lee said as he walks with him.

Two guys were looking out from the Top floor on the Hokage's Office.

"So that's the Talentless boy Lee?" ,One guy with A Black Bowl cut and Wide rounded eyes Wearing a whole green spandex suit As he looks like an older version of Lee.

"Yeah." ,A silver haired man wearing a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. Also wearing fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath And a Leaf Village head band as it covers his right eyes with a mask over his face beside him said. "But, Who's that walking beside him?" ,The Silver haired man asked.

"I'm not sure." ,The other man replied as Master Roshi and Lee walks into the Building as they get up stairs as Roshi knocks on the Door to Sarutobi's office.

"Who is it?" ,Sarutobi asked.

"Your old friend." ,Master Roshi asked.

"Which friend?" ,Sarutobi asked.

"Master Roshi." ,Master Roshi replied.

"Well, Come on." ,Sarutobi said as Master Roshi opens the door.

"I tried to find him but..." ,A man said as he was Talking but was Interrupted By Master Roshi walking in.

"And There's Lee with him." ,Sarutobi said as the instructor looks over.

"Lee! Where have you been?!" ,The instructor yelled.

"Take it easy on him." ,Sarutobi said.

"Sorry, Lord third." ,The instructor said as The Black Haired and Silver Haired man came walking up As Sarutobi looks over to the instructor.

"You are dismissed." ,Sarutobi said.

"Yes Sir." ,The instructor said as he takes Lee back to the Academy as the Black and Silver Haired Duo Walks in.

"Ahh, Guy and Kakashi Perfect Timing. I'd like you both to Meet my old friend Roshi." ,Sarutobi said.

"Hmm, his name Seems Familiar." ,Guy said to himself.

"What kind of pleasure do we owe this visit?" ,Sarutobi asked.

"I came to look at the Academy students. So I may choose a student." ,Master Roshi replied.

"Oh." ,Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, I'm going to teach the kid." ,Master Roshi said.

"So You're finally going to be taking students again huh?" ,Sarutobi asked.

"Yup." ,Master Roshi replied.

"What made you think about training students again." ,Sarutobi asked.

"To teach the kid the lost Martial art's that has been laying to waste on the New Taijutsu. And I do believe that the kid can use Ki. But for the Ki Portion My former student will be teaching him Ki." ,Master Roshi replied

"Hmm, Alright I'll take you over to the Academy." ,Sarutobi said as he smoked his pipe.

"Alright." ,Master Roshi said.

"Follow me." ,Sarutobi said as he Heads towards the Academy as Master Roshi follows behind.

Over At the Ninja Academy Sarutobi Comes walking into the Classroom of the Academy as the Teacher looks over at him.

"Lord 3rd. What are you doing here?" ,The Teacher asked.

"Well, Iruka I came to Introduce an Old friend of mine who is looking for a student to teach his Martial arts and for his Student to Teach him to Use Ki." ,Sarutobi asked.

"Oh, Well Bring him in." ,Iruka said as Sarutobi motions Master Roshi in as Master Roshi walks in with one hand behind his back and the other holding his cane.

"I'd like you all to Welcome our Guest Master Roshi." ,Sarutobi said.

"Hello, There Master Roshi." ,Iruka bowed as one his throws a Paper ball towards them but Master Roshi swats it away as Iruka looks towards the kid that threw the ball as the paper ball hits a kid that was asleep as the boy lifts his head up.

"Huh?" ,The Boy asked as a small spot of drool was on the side on his bottom lip causing the kids to laugh.

"COME ON ALL OF YOU COULD YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND! WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST HERE WITH US! CAN'T YOU ALL AT LEAST SHOW ANY RESPECT!" ,Iruka yelled at the kids as the kids stops laughing.

"That's the same one man that I met but why is he here?" ,Lee asked himself.

"Respect this!" ,One boy yelled as he threw another Paper ball right at Master Roshi but he catches it.

"Respect your teachers and elders." ,Master Roshi said as he threw the paper ball back at the kid as it lands on the kids head.

"What are you going to do about it old man!" ,Kiba yelled at him as a small sweatdrop formed on Sarutobi's head.

"Don't start it Kiba." ,Iruka said.

"Too late Sensei!" ,Kiba yelled back as Master Roshi sighs.

"I guess I'll have to show you about respect." ,Master Roshi said as Kiba starts to laugh.

"You show me about respect?!" ,Kiba asked.

"Yup." ,Master Roshi replied.

"Then Bring it on old man!" ,Kiba yelled.

"Your on, kid." ,Master Roshi accepted the challenge.

"Are you sure you want to fight him? He is from the Inuzuka clan." ,Sarutobi said.

"Yeah? Are you sure old man?!" ,Kiba yelled.

"Yes, I'm sure." ,Master Roshi said.

"Then let's head outside." ,Sarutobi said as he walks outside.

Outside the Academy on the training field they all stood around as Master Roshi was on one side of the Field and Kiba with his small dog Akamaru beside him.

"Are you ready Akamaru?" ,Kiba asked as Akamaru barks.

"You may go first kid." ,Master Roshi said as Kiba runs towards Master Roshi as Master Roshi Dodges Kiba's attack as Kiba lands on the ground skidding across it as Master Roshi goes for a kick but Kiba jumps up into the air to dodge.

"Come on Akamaru!" ,Kiba yelled ad Akamaru barks. "Now! Man beast clone!" ,Kiba yelled as Akamaru transforms himself into Kiba as their both impossible to tell apart.

"Hmm, Not bad." ,Master Roshi said.

"Watch Kiba has this one in the bag." ,One boy said.

"Wolf fang over fang!" ,Kiba yelled as Their bodies starts to spin into a Violent Tornado tearing the ground a little going towards Master Roshi but he dodges the assault as he quickly kicks them both away as they both land on their sides as the entire class was shocked.

"You're pretty good kid But you're still a long ways away from me." ,Master Roshi said as Kiba gets up and lunges at him and goes for a swipe but Master Roshi fades away in a blurry image and delivers a sharp knock out blow to Kiba's neck knocking him out cold. "Still a long ways away." ,Master Roshi said as he walks away.

"Kiba is knocked out with one blow?!" ,The kids shouted.

"Yup, but he has good potential to be a good Ninja. And he should be getting back up in an hour." ,Master Roshi replied.

"Wow." ,Iruka managed to say.

"He's So Amazing!" ,Lee yelled to himself.

 **Who will be the new Student of Master Roshi? Find out NEXT TIME! On FutureTrunks735's story of Teaching a Justu less kid. (Mainly doing this to work on my Improve story creativity.)**


End file.
